Pray for the Wicked
by ManyButtsAllTogether
Summary: A song venty Song-Fic with a happy ending I wrote a while ago v.v It has two chapters and features my new favorite ship! (TonyXThanos!) Rated for Character Death and Mentioned Abuse... (Scott Lang is the BF mentioned at the beginning! :( ) - Cele
1. Pray for the Wicked

Tony was walking down the stairs one day when his abusive boyfriend came up behind him and shoved him.

**I pray for the wicked on the weekend**

It was endless falling. Tony thought he would never feel safe again. He fell through his front door and staggered to his feet. Disoriented, he stepped into heavy traffic, the sun beating down harshly on him.

**Mama can I get another amen?**

Suddenly, a bright blue car zoomed down the street and crashed into Tony. He screamed as he went flying through the air, soaring for what seemed like years until he landed at the very edge of a ravine.

**Ohhhhhhhhhh oh it's Saturday night, yeah**

Tony slowly stood up, dazed. Not looking where he was going, he stepped forward-and fell off the cliff, down into the ravine. The wind soared past him like razor blades, cutting at his smooth skin. Tears streamed from his eyes. Was this it? Was this the end? He never got to say goodbye to his loved ones, especially not his son, Peter.

_SPLASH! _

Tony plummeted into the river. The cold water filled his eyes, his ears, his nose, his mouth. It stung his skin and soaked him to the bones like the liquor he downed on lonely nights. Suddenly, screams pierced the air. Were they his own? No, no, they sounded different. Yet somehow, they sounded familiar. Tony burst from the river's surface….and saw a cloud of blood in the water. There was a dark shape floating. Panic surging through him, he grabbed the body and pulled it to the surface.

"_NO!_"

It was his son, Peter. He had crushed him in his fall. This was all his fault. Sobbing violently, Tony held Peter's corpse to himself. His son was gone. He had nothing left to live for. He would have held Peter forever but a sudden large current of water knocked him to his feet and pulled him away. He thrashed and flailed as his sped down the river, screaming and crying as the sight of his son's bloody body faded into the distance. Tony closed his eyes and everything faded to black.


	2. Baby Just Say Yes

**We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there**

Tony walked down an empty corridor. This place looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten here, but at the moment, he couldn't be bothered to care. At the end of the corridor, there was a door, slightly ajar. He peered into the room and recognized it, his eyes widening in surprise. It was the sitting room of his childhood home. Toeing off his shoes, he nudged the door open and padded in quietly. There didn't seem to be anyone around, which filled him with relief. He settled down into the old leather loveseat where he'd spent many a day listening to records when his father was away. He leaned back and closed his eyes, breathing in the familiar smell of dust and old books. He sat like that for awhile when he suddenly felt as though he wasn't alone. His eyes flew open and he jumped, his mouth falling open as two figures stood in front of him: his father and his son. They both glared down at him, blood dripping from their mouths, pale and unearthly and glowing faintly. "W-What do you want?" Tony asked, quivering. Both figures suddenly expanded in height, stretching to nearly the ceiling, and a bright light emanated from them both as they spoke in a hellish shriek: "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" The blood pouring from their mouths burst forth, running in rivers and coating the entire room. In the blink of an eye, Tony was waist deep in blood. He began to sob, panic overtaking him. "NO! NO! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T WANT ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN!" The blood rapidly rose until he was choking on it. He let forth one last scream-

**Little did I know that you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, and my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

Tony jolted awake, sweat pouring off of him in rivulets. His chest heaved with the labor of his breaths and he shook all over. Suddenly, he felt something large and warm on his back. He screamed and jumped, but soon calmed down as he realized who it was. "O-Oh, Thanos babe, I'm so sorry." Thanos gazed at him with concern, the moonlight streaming through their open window making his lavender skin seem to glow. "What's wrong, my sweetest love?" Thanos asked, rubbing circles on Tony's back to calm him down. Tony's trembling subsided as he leaned into the touch of his loving boyfriend, the only person who made him feel safe. Tony sighed, keeping his chocolate orbs trained on Thanos' beautiful face to calm him down.

"I had a dream. I was in my old house again and suddenly...Dad and Peter were there. They were screaming that everything is my fault, and then there was blood everywhere and I didn't know what to do." Tears shined in Tony's eyes and he felt himself start to tremble again. "I'm so scared, babe. I don't want to think about it anymore. I'm in so much pain…." Thanos nodded in understanding, pity and love shining in his dark, coal-like, abysmal eyes. His face was so blaringly beautiful, he looked like he was chiseled from marble, like a prince from a story book.

"I understand, my dearest darling. I understand your pain. You know I lost my favorite daughter, you know how that pained me. But worry not. I will not allow these phantoms that haunt your subconscious to bring you any harm. You are the sweetest breeze, the shining sun that beams down upon the grass in the summertime. My life would be nothing without you. You are all I have. You are all I need." Thanos delicately caressed Tony's jawline, staring deep into his soul. Tony felt his heart warm at the words of his one true love. Nodding, he smiled at Thanos. "Thanks, Than. I love you so much." The two leaned in and shared a delicate kiss, their passion soaring through the air.

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone.**


End file.
